Wings Like Eagles
by writingangel13
Summary: Kurt and his sister Katie are seniors at William McKinly High School. They have some problems like all kids, but Katie has a large problem named Finn. Luckily there is a savior named Puck. but is he really a savior? or is he just a bigger problem? Puck/oc
1. 1st day of senior year

Kurt awoke Monday morning to his sister's voice echoing around his room. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table that read 7:00. He threw his covers off and went to the half open bathroom door that was spilling steam from the hot shower. His thin frame shivered as the hot steam met his cold skin.

"You know I love your singing sis, but why are you using my bathroom when you have a huge bathroom attached to your bedroom?"

"Good morning!" his sister said happily poking her head around the shower curtain.

Her short brown hair was plastered to her forehead and he almost laughed until water began dripping off her chin and onto the floor.

"Katie please," Kurt said snatching a towel from the closed toilet seat and hurrying to dry the water. Katie raised an eyebrow at him and then pulling her head back into the shower.

"How long you think you can keep your secret from dad when you are rushing to clean up spilled water on tile?"

The sarcastic edge to her voice made Kurt smile, but she was right. He was a senior now and the fact that he was gay was presenting itself more and more. His room was a soft, pastel, almost-white-but-not-really pink, and his bathroom was white. Both were always spotless, and his walls were plastered with magazine pictures of shoes, tops and tight leather pants on male models. Luckily he had a lock on his door, not that his father came into his room ever anyway. There were two keys. He had one, and Katie had the other. Neither ever let the keys out of their sight.

"Dad's new girlfriend has been in the shower for almost two hours," Katie spat.

Her voice had changed instantly from happy about their first day of senior year, to anger and annoyance. The reactions from Kurt and Katie about Martha had been polar opposites. Kurt loved spending hours doing girly things with Martha, and Katie enjoyed staying locked in her room when Martha was around, which was becoming more and more frequent. Their father was absolutely clueless about the mutual hatred between his daughter and his girlfriend. Though Kurt really liked Martha, he had long ago made a pact with Katie to always be there for her and visa versa, so he had since ceased his outings with Martha. Now she was and evil witch to both of them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the water shutting off. Katie's arm appeared around the shower curtain and ripped the towel down with more force than was really necessary and disappeared behind the curtain. Seconds later the curtain was pushed back and Katie emerged from the tub, towel wrapped and dripping.

"I'm sure dad will come to his senses eventually," Kurt assured his sister patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah right. Just like he will be ok that you are gay," she said sarcastically.

He glared at her and turned to leave. Katie hurried after him into the bedroom.

"Kurt I'm sorry."

She grabbed his arm so he spun to face her. Her face was downcast.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just frustrated with Martha, and dad and-" but her sentence stopped.

Kurt looked up at her and saw the same face she had made when she had told Finn how she felt about him at the end of last year. She looked like she was going to cry. Kurt wrapped his long arms around her trembling frame.

"Katie relax. He probably doesn't even remember what you said last year," he assured her. "He is just a stupid jock."

"A gorgeous, stupid jock with an amazing voice," Katie sighed miserably into Kurt's neck.

"Touché," he said good naturedly. "Come on. We are going to be late."

Katie smiled at her brother and nodded. She walked out of his bedroom in her towel and dripping. The realization that the girl he just hugged was wet suddenly hit him like a football to the face. He looked down at his satin pajamas and sighed.

"I guess she's more important than my satin," he sighed dramatically to himself.

He turned to his closet after Katie left and surveyed his vast array of clothing, shoes and stylish sunglasses. Every morning was such a hard decision for him. He knew he had it hardest in the house. Katie didn't have anywhere near the amount of clothing he had. She could fit all her clothes and accessories in one medium sized cardboard box, and her two pairs of shoes in a small box.

He pulled out a blue t-shirt with sunglasses on it and white pants. He slid his Gucci sunglasses on just as a scream came from down the hall. Kurt turned on his heel and darted out into the hall. Katie and Martha were inches from each other's noses screaming in pitches only dogs could hear. He hurried down the hall and easily pushed between the two shouting women.

"Easy ladies!" he shouted, but neither woman seemed to care what he had to say.

It was all Kurt could do to stand with both arms outspread holding one shoulder of each of the women.

"Dad!" he yelled down the stair well. "Dad get up here and get your girlfriend under control!"

It only took a few seconds for their father to make it up the stairs and grab Martha's arm. Kurt let go of Martha's shoulder and turned to his sister.

"Katie relax. Think of soothing words. Gucci, Prada, Ev-"

"My relaxing words aren't the same as yours Kurt!" Katie yelled at him before trying to push around him to get at Martha.

"As long as you live here leave me and my things along!" Katie yelled at Martha.

She then turned to Kurt and said, "Lets go. I don't want to be late for my first day as a senior."

She stormed down the stairs and was out the door before Kurt even had time to get his bag. He dashed from his room, past his father and Martha and out the door. Katie was already at the corner when Kurt caught up to her.

"What just happened?" he asked falling into step along side her.

He looked closely at her and saw tears trailing down her face. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. Her green eyes shone bright and her cheeks were flushed. He watched tears roll down her cheeks as she pulled a dripping wet picture out of her pocket. Kurt took it and looked at the smeared images. Only by the wash of colors, could he tell it was the one of him, their mother, and Katie in the park when He and Katie were 8 years old. His mouth fell open as he asked, "How did this happen?"

Katie sniffed before she answered.

"Martha," Katie hissed venomously. "She said she was looking at it and took it in the bathroom with her when she was going to take a shower, and she forgot and left it on the sink. She said the steam did this to it, but there is no way it could get this damaged because of steam," she finished as she stared at the dripping image.

Kurt's brow furrowed as he tried desperately to make out the face of their deceased mother. Finally he handed the now useless picture back to his sister and slid an arm around her waist.

"It was probably an accident," Kurt said solemnly.

Katie stopped and turned to him. "Do you really believe that?" she asked stiffly.

He scrutinized her futures for half a second then responded.

"No."

And that's how that conversation ended.

They walked the rest of the way to school arm and arm and silent. As soon as they reached the school grounds, they were met with excited yells from friends and enemy's alike. The entire football team, besides Finn and Puck flew in like a flock of vultures.

"How's it goen' Kurtsy?" one tall guy asked.

Kurt didn't answer, just continued to walk. The tall kid jumped in front of Kurt and Katie and stopped them with a hand on Kurt's chest. Katie, who already was annoyed about Martha's little escapade that morning, stepped between the tall guy and her brother.

"Back up Riley," she said.

She had to look straight up to see the football player's face, but she was not deterred.

"Oh getting little sis to front for you?" asked the tall running back, a smile pulling at the left corner of his lip.

"I have no problem with that," said Kurt holding his head high.

"Neither do I," Katie said lightly shoving Riley back a step.

Riley seemed surprised Katie had moved him so easily. He stepped straight up to Katie bending over so his nose was almost against hers.

"Then neither do I," Riley said smiling.


	2. You Will See In Glee

_**hey guys. So I LOVE glee! Its amazing, and I had a few story ideas! Here is one of them. Sorry its super long. **_

_**Please review**_

_**p.s. Puck it AMAZINGLY HOTTTTT**_

_**Oh and I don't own anything but my oc's**_

Kurt could see that Katie was ready to punch the useless jock in the nose, which he didn't mind, but he knew he would end up getting in the middle of it to help his sister, and it would ruin his outfit. He tugged on Katie's elbow.

"They aren't worth it," he said.

Katie never took her eyes off the jock but said, "Yeah you're right."

She backed up and turned to leave, but her exit was blocked by another jock. In fact, while neither sibling had been watching, the football players had made an enclosed circle around them. Katie glared around the circle, looking for openings, but there were none. She glanced at Kurt with a look that said, "not a great first day."

Kurt nodded and they both mentally prepared themselves for a fight. The jock in front of her put a strong hand on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off, but it felt like it was welded on.

"Hold it, West," said Riley.

All the jocks and Katie and Kurt turned to him.

"She's mine."

Katie smiled and shoved West's hand off her. She turned and walked back to face Riley. Kurt pressed his back to hers glaring at the other side of the circle. They had gotten into more than one fight in their lifetime so they were old hands at it. They knew the tricks to get out of it unhurt, or at least alive. Although they had never had to fight ¾ of the football team either. Katie had a great left hook and a quick kick to the groin and Kurt was harder to hold onto than a greased bar of soap.

"Your move," Katie said to Riley.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Its only right if you make the first move. Ladies fi-" but his sentence was ripped from him by a quick fist to the chest.

Riley doubled over before anyone else knew what was happening. Katie was looking smug standing over him, hands on her hips. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Katie's quick work of the Linebacker. He smiled approvingly. After a second of Riley gasping for breath, he stood up, looking sick.

"You little bitch," Riley spat.

Before Katie had time to react, Kurt had come around like a blur and landed a fist right in Riley's jaw. Everyone stood to surprised to move for a few seconds, then at Riley's angry yell, the rest of the team jumped into action. Two jocks dove on Katie, crushing her to the ground. The same happened to poor Kurt who was wearing Gucci sunglasses. The next few seconds was a blur of activity. They were both fighting madly. Suddenly there was a shout and the jocks were thrown off the siblings.

The first face Katie saw when she uncovered her face was Noah Puckerman's.

"How's it going?" he asked smiling his prizewinning grin.

"How does it look?" Katie asked irritably.

His cocking grin grew as he extended a hand. She hesitated.

"I don't bite," he said patiently.

Katie looked up at him almost afraid. His face turned quickly from cocky and snide to worried and a little confused.

"What is it?"

"Well your part of the football team aren't you?" she asked getting up on her own.

Puck retracted his hand dejectedly.

"But I'm not a jerk like them. I'm in glee. I'm your friend."

Katie immediately felt the stab of guilt. She laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I know your not a jerk. I- Finn!" she had just noticed the quarterback getting up off Riley.

Puck watched her star struck gaze that was aimed at his best friend. He let his eyes fall defeated as her hand slid from his arm.

Finn seemed to have tackled Riley off her. Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were in similar positions with the two jocks who were on Kurt. Suddenly her brother went through Katie's mind. She looked around for him and saw him sprawled on the ground. She ran to his side and looked for signs he was really hurt.

He groaned.

"Oh my head," he said sitting up. "Are you alright?"

Katie nodded suddenly feeling a head rush.

"I think I will be fine. It was all thanks to Finn," she said glancing up at him as he walked over followed by Mike, Matt and Puck.

The three behind Finn rolled their eyes. It was obvious to them that her feelings from last year had not subsided. Finn, who was completely oblivious because he had chosen to forget the entire escapade before the end of school last year, reached out and helped Katie up.

"Long time no see," he said half smiling.

"Yeah," she said twisting a lock of her hair. "Since the last day of school I guess."

Her cheeks flushed as she realized what she might have reminded him of. She stepped closer to him as the Mike helped Kurt up and Puck and Mike talked to the other jocks. Well yelled at them was more the word. Maybe shouted louder than necessary.

"Listen about last year. I just wanted to say-"

"Don't worry about it," Finn said throwing up a hand. "You don't like me anymore so its cool. You don't like me do you?" he asked seeing her expression.

After a moment of stuttering she managed to get a few choice words out.

"Uh no of coarse not but-"

"Hang on a sec," Finn said cutting her off.

He walked to the crowd of football players who were being led in a riot by Riley.

"SHUT UP!" Finn shouted at them.

They all immediately fell silent.

"Now listen boys, you know me, Matt, Puck and Mike are in glee, and so are Kurt and Katie. They are our friends, and if you are going to beat them up, you are going to have to go through us first."

"Anyone up for a few rounds with me?" asked Puck stepping up.

No one moved.

"That's what I thought," he said stepping back to stand next to Finn. "Now if anyone even looks at one of the glee kids wrong, they will have to deal with my fists, and you will get booted from the team," Puck threatened.

"Everyone clear?" asked Finn glaring around.

No one said anything so Finn nodded and turned toward the school with Mike, Matt, Puck, Kurt and Katie in toe.

"Think you for that boys," said Kurt dusting his Armani jacket off and looking sadly at his Gucci sunglasses.

"No problem," said Mike patting Kurt's shoulder. "glee is family right?"

Kurt smiled and said, "that it is. Its about the only family Katie and I have at the moment."

Puck looked at Katie wondering what was going on with their home life that their only family was glee, but Katie was busy staring at Finn's back. When they got up the steps and into the school, the group went their separate ways bidding each other good by until glee.

Only Katie, Puck, and Kurt were left in the middle of the splitting hallways. Katie was busy watching Finn, who was in the process of greeting Quinn at her locker. Puck was watching Katie wistfully, and Kurt was staring back and forth between the two. Finally he cleared his throat so Puck turned his odd goldish eyes on him. Kurt raised a judgmental eyebrow. It was obvious there was a love triangle here, and Kurt didn't feel like missing home economics to be a part of it.

Kurt stepped u to his sister and turned her face away from the kissing couple.

"Stop it," he said firmly.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and departed down the hall toward his locker. Katie sighed and turned to go to her class. Puck, who she didn't know was there, fell into step beside her.

"Oh hey," she said startled. "You scared me."

"I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have been making goo goo eyes at Finn," Puck pointed out.

Katie's face flushed furiously, but she said nothing.

"Katie stop," Puck said touching the inside of her elbow.

She did, but didn't turn to face him, so he gently took her shoulders and turned her, trying hard not to be threatening. Her eyes were downcast. He thought about lifting her chin with his hand, but he thought that would be a little intrusive.

"Look at me," he said.

She slowly lifted her green eyes, the color magnified by unshed tears.

"Katie, why do you torture yourself?" Puck asked, hands still on her shoulders. "Finn isn't going to break it off anytime soon. Now that Quinn had the baby."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized he had said the wrong thing, but there was no going back. Katie stared up at him, tears falling and Katie started to turn and run, but Puck caught her arm and pulled her into an embrace. By now the halls were empty which ment they were both going to be late for their first day of senior classes, but neither seemed to care.

Puck had one arm around the back of her neck and the other around her waist. She sobbed for a full minute before she attempted to speak.

"I'm a terrible person," she said into his chest.

"Why?" he asked rubbing slow circles into her tensed back.

"Finn has a girlfriend and a baby, and all I can thing about is myself."

Puck knew 'duh' probably wasn't the right thing to say in this situation, but there was really no other response that fit, so he said nothing.

Katie pulled her head back to look up at him. He was a head and a half taller than her, so he had to look straight down to see her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were flushed, but all Puck saw was the woman he had loved since he had entered Glee in sophomore year. He almost kissed her right there, but she started speaking again.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, eyes searching his face.

This was the question he had been fearing. He figured the response, 'I have loved you since sophomore year,' would freak her out, but it was the truth.

"And don't tell me its just because we are in Glee together," she added scrutinizing his pained features.

He couldn't think of anything to say so he answered, "I'll show you in glee."

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Please review! I live for them!!!**_


	3. I Can't Stop This Feeling

**_ok here is the next chapter! hope you all like it!_**

**_please review!_**

Katie looked thouroly confused, but had to take his answer because they could hear Sue Sylvester shouting insults at people down the hallway. Without really thinking, Puck kissed her on the forehead and dashed to his class. For a second, Katie was to surprised to move, but as the Cheerios coach came around the corner, she found her legs.

For the rest of the day, Katie wondered what was going to happen in Glee. Coincidently, Puck was thinking the same thing. He knew the time had come when he had to tell her, but what was going to happen to glee? He let his head fall to his desk with a loud 'smack.'

Everyone in his English class looked back at him. Kurt, who happened to have had class with him, looked quizzically at the running back. The look reminded Puck of the look Katie had given him in the hallway earlier. He let his head fall into his hands.

As the bell rang at the end of calss, Puck darted out of the romm. He had a plan now and was ready for the first glee practice of the season.

"Puck!" someone shouted.

He glanced over his shoulder, rolled his eyes and stopped. Kurt came out of the throng of people.

"You like my sister," he said bluntly.

It was a statement.

"What?" he spluttered. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," said Kurt triumphantly.

Puck glared at him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see in practice," Puck said looking smug.

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Then lets not be late," he said pushing the much bigger jock down the hall.

Even though they hurried, they still were late. They walked into a glee club already in song. When the music room doors opened they were met with an upbeat rendition of one of the group's favorites to hear Mr. Shu sing, 'Gold Digger.' As Mercedes huge voice belted through the room and Shu picked up the verses, Kurt and Puck jumped in on the backup. Kurt took Mercedes by the hand and spun her around laughing because it was making her laugh and not be able to sing. Puck grabbed Katie's hand and spun her then took up the slow dance position, even though the song called for more upbeat dance style. She laughed at him then spun away and began dancing the way normal people dance to 'Gold Digger.'

The song had progressed to where they all yelled, "We want prenump yeah!" and Puck proceeded to lift Tara as they all yelled the line. She laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. He put her down and proceeded to pick up his guitar as the song ended.

"I have something Mr. Shu," he said.

Mr. Shuster looked confused at first then said, "Alright Puck. Take it away."

Puck's talented fingers began plucking at his guitar strings, and the familiar tune of 'Can't Stop This Feeling' began echoing around the room. His rich, rough, talented voice soon accompanied the instruments.

"_I cant fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it show_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show"_

Puck turned to the girl he was singing to and smiled his award winning grin. Katie's heart almost stopped when she realized he was singing this love song to her. Warmth swelled inside her as Puck continued to the chorus .

"_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this shipment to the shore and throw away the ores _

_Baby I cant fight this feeling anymore"_

Puck swayed in time to the music and leaned toward Katie. As he stared the second verse, he slung the guitar over his shoulder and handed it to Artie, who happily took over while Puck extended a hand to Katie. She smiled shyly without hesitation. Puck was delighted at Katie's willingness. He pulled her into the slow dance position.

"_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And It always seems that I follow when you go_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I would never find"_

He looked down, singing quietly now so only she could hear him clearly. His soft breath fanned her face as he got to the end of the song.

"Baby I cant fight this feeling anymore," he ended on a beautiful note that sent chills through the room.

Kurt smiled from his seat next to Mercedes. He glanced sideways at her and elbowed her in the ribs. She stared at him, her mouth wide.

"Did you know about this?" she whispered.

Kurt nodded happily.

"And you approve?" she asked surprised. "Have you forgotten he threw you in a dumpster for 3 years?"

He shook his head. "Puck threw me in a dumpster, but he never touched Katie," he whispered as the song ended and a huge round of applause broke out. "I think he has always had a thing for her."

Mercedes shook her head but stood up and clapped along. Kurt glanced behind him and saw three faces who looked different than everyone else's. Finn was green with jealousy. Everyone with ears could tell Finn had competition for the leads now. Santana was shaking with anger and Quinn looked like she might cry. But the face Kurt couldn't take his eyes off was Puck's. He had never seen the jock look so content with another girl in his arms. Kurt's mind trailed back to Santana who was glaring down at the scene from the back of the room. He remembered seeing them making out when they both entered glee club. They had broken up soon after, but apparently Santana had never gotten over him.

'_No matter now,' _Kurt thought. _'I know Puck likes her, and if he hurts her, I'll get Mercedes to kick his butt.'_

**_REVIEW IF YOU LOVE GLEE!!!!_**


End file.
